1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a signal receiving apparatus and a signal power prediction method thereof, and more particularly to a signal receiving apparatus and a signal power prediction method thereof, which indicates whether data can be received.
2. Description of the Related Art
A signal receiving apparatus receives data from the outside, processes the received data, and displays it to a user. The signal receiving apparatus may receive various types of data according to frequency bands. Each data has a different power level according to the type of signal, and the signal receiving apparatus can receive the data if the power level is higher than a predetermined level.
A conventional signal receiving apparatus indicates the signal power level of the received data, enabling the user to be informed whether the signal can be received at the present location. However, as the signal receiving apparatus, such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and others known in the art, is usually turned on at a time when it is needed to be used, it is hard to know whether the data can be received in a state in which a power is off.
Therefore, even if the power of the signal receiving apparatus is off, the signal receiving apparatus supplies the power to only a certain module, which receives the data, so that it can inform the user whether the data can be received. That is, the signal receiving apparatus indicates whether the data can be received through an indicating unit such as a light emitting diode (LED), a liquid crystal display (LCD), and others known in the art.
However, if the user turns on the signal receiving apparatus on the basis of the indicating unit which indicates whether the signal can be received, the data may not be received due to a noise which is generated by the power supplied to the entire signal receiving apparatus.
Especially, the signal power level of the data of a terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) which uses a frequency band of 200 MHz, has a deviation of 20 dB to 30 dB according to a noise level. This may cause an incorrect indication as to whether the data can be received considering that even a difference of 2 to 3 dB may have an influence in the terrestrial DMB on whether the data can be received.
That is, if the noise level generated by the supply of power is higher than a maximum allowable noise level which can allow the data to be normally received, the signal receiving apparatus may not receive the data. Accordingly, if the power is not yet supplied to the entire signal receiving apparatus, the signal receiving apparatus may incorrectly indicate as to whether the data can be received.